


Prodigy

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, Underage Drinking, dont let that scare you he's their son, he has one SIP ok dont stress but i'll tag it anyway ok!, valveplug, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Megatron and Starscream are parents. Little ficlets about and around that.





	1. Drink

**Author's Note:**

> nothing big! just short and sweet, based off God of War when Kratos shares a drink with Atreus!

       Megatron sat up in surprise when his son walked back over to him, a large glass bottle even larger in his small servos. Prodigy followed his sire to sit, where he inspected the bottle himself. Megatron uncapped the thick and well aged cork, bringing it close to inhale deeply. “This is wine. It is from Tarn, the place from which I originated.” Prodigy blinked, then shifted forward restlessly. “Before you met carrier?” He asked innocently, head cocked only slightly. Megatron nodded.

      “Long before I met your carrier.” Megatron inspected the bottle once more before bringing it to his lips and tipping it back. He grunted before passing it to Prodigy, who stared back. Megatron motioned with his servo, giving his son a hint. He responded well, taking a much too large swig and coughing as soon as it burned on its way down. Megatron leaned forward and looked his offspring in the eyes. _“Ahh,”_ He sighed out, making a short, satisfied noise. Prodigy sat up straighter and peered into the bottle. _“Ahh,”_ He mimicked, looking proud of himself. Megatron nodded. “Good. Let’s go, now. Your carrier has been waiting.”


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prodigy is awake at an unholy hour, and with Starscream's lingering exhaustion from the emergence, he has chosen to take care of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how much i'll keep going, but im inspired for now!

     Prodigy would not sleep for longer than a few hours, and Megatron was wearing thin. He considered himself a patient mech -- he had to be, if he wanted to stay bonded to Starscream --  but even now, he found himself wavering. The bitlet was barely old enough to keep his eyes open, and yet he felt the need to keep his creators awake all night. Megatron might have pushed the job off on Prodigy’s character, but with one look to his mate, the war lord could see much that the seeker did not say.

     The birth was not a quick ordeal. Prodigy refused to exit his carrier in his emergence and Starscream was forced to endure pain that he refused to describe, but clearly strained even the Air Commander's endless pain tolerance. Even days later he remained exhausted. So, upon hearing his son wailing at a time most ungodly, Megatron ran a servo across his mate’s frame to reassure him,and spoke quietly. “Rest. I am going to calm him.”

     Megatron stepped into the room attached to his and Starscream’s quarters, crossing away from the screaming sparkling and to the small dispenser to retrieve his energon, pre-made kept at a perfect temperature, sat in a device built by Prodigy's carrier himself. He unlatched the berth gate and carefully, slowly lifted Prodigy. He quieted almost immediately, though his fussing continued until Megatron brought his son to his chest and closer to his spark, allowing the sparkling to relax his waving limbs. His tense little frame loosened as soon as the bottle was brought to his lips, where he latched immediately, little claws attempting to wrap around it.

     He huffed with a soft laugh, trudging to the plush chair Starscream demanded they have in what Thundercracker dubbed the ‘nursery’. Megatron now found himself grateful as it allowed him to prop his servo with an overstuffed pillow to hold Prodigy as his refueling slowed with each tiny chug. He even  found himself following the sparkling into sleep, optics falling shut and bathing the room in soothing darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at sweetmint-writes on tumblr! thank you for reading!


	3. Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream has more time for the unnamed bitlet to grow. He isn't sure how much more he can take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write about starscream too!

     To say Starscream was miserable would be a drastic understatement, and he saw fit to complain endlessly about it. The sparkling was massive compared to his small carrier, and would grow to possibly be larger than Megatron, if Ratchet was to be believed. As the frame grew and the spark descended to inhabit it, the seeker’s body followed. Now, he was ballooned out and grounded until emergence came. He was positively suffering.

     “You have about two more deca-cycles left.” The Autobot said with a shrug of his wide shoulders, taking Starscream’s chart across the medbay to enter updates into the computer. At Starscream’s side, Megatron shifted, preparing himself for his mate’s outburst. “ _Two?_ ” He asked tensely, wings hiked up. “I am -- I have already been grounded for _ten quartexes_! How much longer must I endure?” Ratchet only rolled his optics. “You’re growing a life, kid. It’s gonna take time.”

     Before Starscream could interject, Megatron placed a heavy palm on his shoulder. “The first Cybertronian to do such a thing in trillions of years, pet,” He said softly. “Your frame is doing the impossible. Give our son time to make history.” Starscream’s wings sank slowly and he sighed, standing with great effort. “Fine.” He admitted, optics drawn down to his extended frame. "If I must wait, then I will use this time to come up with better names than you." Starscream said, optics flashing up to his mate. Megatron groaned and shook his helm, bringing a palm to his forehelm. "Crux is an acceptable name option. It was just a suggestion." The seeker shook his head and stuck a palm up. "No. We are not naming the first newspark in trillions of years  _Crux._ He will be named something great. You do realise who we are?"

    Ratchet groaned and waved his hand in annoyance, turning away from his computer. "Take your greatness somewhere else, Chosen Ones. I'm trying to see how possible natural emergence will be for you." Starscream crossed his arms across his chest, shuffling toward the door as fast as he could manage. "Fine. We will continue this discussion, and I will say that  _Trident_ is just as unacceptable."

 


	4. New Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream uses an old piece of stolen technology to discover what's happening around his spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little longer! thank you for reading!

     Starscream’s thrusters were noisy against the floor as he paced back and forth in his private lab, one claw tip between his denta as he chewed it anxiously. He was waiting for the ancient spark scanner he swiped millennia ago to finish its process, as it had even struggled just to power on. Its screen was coated in centuries of dust and cracked from pure age, and had to be plugged into an adapter cable just to be used on the  _ Nemesis _ . It was probably a good thing, given that Soundwave was connected to every aspect of the ship. Starscream jerked when the old piece of junk beeped as it completed searching the signature reading of Starscream's spark for each and every possibility it had logged as to  _what_ was happening to him.

     He practically launched himself and flew over to it, where his optics ached with the effort to read Iaconian text that he hadn’t seen since his days at university. Once his systems translated, his spark dropped cold into his tank. Carrying, sparked, carrier…the screen read with synonymous words that all told him one thing. The orbiting spark around his was not some old, unfortunately caught disease. It was an outlier. Something so purely  uncommon and downright near  _impossible_ with Cybertronians that they resolved to run their planet dry for means of reproduction. To build lives, to construct them cold. Starscream pressed his palms against his face.

     Of all mechs to ever exist, he was the first in trillions, possibly quadrillions, of years. It shouldn’t be possible, yet upon removing his hands from his face and opening his plating, he could see the reflection of the small, purple spark orbiting his own blue one in the mirror above the scanner, propped on one of the lab tables. How many mechs did he know that could carry? Out of the two possible, he thought of his own trinemates. Forged seekers. But he was constructed. Pulled from a matrix and built. He could recall the number of bodies he's swapped into since his very first frame, the number sixteen still fresh in his mind. And even now he was currently on his seventeenth frame, finally  a little comfortable. Yet, he recalled, this one was designed with Soundwave’s help. The stupid sparkling-soft slagger must have given him something. A specification he was forged into by instinct, a coding he thought nothing of placed into Starscream's own frame.

     Now, he had to deal with the consequences of, not only mating with a mech as powerful and built to be fragging  _ persistent  _ in all ways, but being sparked. Starscream swore he could feel the tension and heat in his lower abdomen. This all meant so much. Not only would his cockpit have to be replaced during the time the spark dropped to its frame, but he would have to be grounded. Then, a new life would come into play. Where would they put it? Starscream shut his casing and placed a servo over where the bitlet was downloading his coding, stumbling back to sit down on a bench. He placed his helm into his hand, and allowed two parts of his three part bond to open. Instantly he was flooded with fast and jumbled emotions from Skywarp’s side, and calm concearn from Thundercracker’s. Through the trinebond, he ordered them to his lab as soon as their shifts ended.

* * *

     “You -- carrying? Starscream, I..” Thundercracker trailed off, mouth left open as Starscream popped his casing, allowing Thundercracker to watch the tiny thing float peacefully around Starscream’s own spark. “...frag.” He muttered. Skywarp unnecessarily shoved past to peer into his trine leader’s spark. “So...who is the sire?” He asked with a small, knowing smirk. Starscream snapped his casing shut and glowered at the violet seeker, who could only hold his claws up in defense. “I think you can guess, Warp,” Thundercracker said quietly, nudging Skywarp aside. He sat next to Starscream and rubbed his wing gently. “We’re here.” He said, nudging Starscream to look him in the optic. Skywarp plopped at his other side, hand straying up to where his spark pulsed, as if he could feel the budding life beneath layers of armor. Starscream cringed to think of it needing to be removed the further along the sparkling would progress in its growth. “What are you going to tell the slag-maker?” He fell back against the couch, still tangled in his trine’s servos, and kept his optics toward the ceiling. “I thought nothing would suffice well enough.”

     Thundercracker pinched his wingtip, sitting up enough to draw Starscream’s attention. “You aren’t keeping him the dark. You have to tell him.” Skywarp sat up further, shoving Starscream into Thundercracker in his eagerness, “I can help! No, seriously, Star, c’mon! Let me help.” He was eyed warily, then nodded once at. “Fine. You may help. Keep Soundwave’s vermin away from the Command Deck.” With a determined face, Skywarp saluted mockingly, though through the bond his intentions were honest. Starscream vented out a shaky, calming vent of refreshingly cool air. “I'll allow Megatron to know of the.. situation tomorrow. We need a plan.”


	5. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron receives news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i work a lot so i update when i can!

     As soon as Starscream entered the Command Bridge, he knew three things. Skywarp had succeeded, Megatron knew something was going on, and Soundwave knew not only both of those things, but he knew Starscream was carrying. How he knew, the seeker wasn’t sure, but he  _ knew  _ that Soundwave knew, it was spoken in his body languages, tilted toward the seeker for once, and not their Lord, before abandoning the two altogether and facing his screen.  His remaining in the room was not something Starscream would argue on. He could be potentially useful, if things turned a little sour. The seeker adjusted his posture, attempting to appear more confident than he felt. 

     Megatron did not acknowledge Starscream’s presence until he was seated at his station, where anxiety pulsed in his chest and rose into his throat, where his tongue numbed and fell heavy in his mouth. “Nice of you to join us, Commander,” His leader said sarcastically, optics dimmed in an odd fascination. Starscream flicked his eyes to Soundwave, who only tipped his helm once more, as if to say, ‘take your time’. He felt almost connected with the mech for once, oddly amicable. “Perhaps we could discuss my shift scheduling further once I am finished?” He asked, wings tipping to catch the overhead light attractively, an obvious signal that made his leader hum. “Certainly.” Starscream swallowed back fear and forced his optics on his console. He had until the shifts end.

* * *

 

     “You are distressed.” Megatron said as soon as the door shut, optics dim in his large, dark quarters. Starscream shifted his heels and stalled only minutely. “Yes,” He responded softly as his claws fidgeted into each other and dug into seams to preen himself. It only pulled free bits of earth debris from his armor, stopped only when Megatron reached a hand out to grip Starscream’s. His other servo tipped Starscream’s much smaller face toward his own. The seeker stared back before his resolve broke, and he forwarded a datapacket without explanation. The coding in the packet file was a personal one, leaving Megatron to open without hesitation. It was an optical feed recording that was pulled from Starscream’s own memory banks.

     Megatron gripped his mate firmer, optics brightening enough to illuminate the surrounding furniture. His voice rasped in the room with the pure and complete shock he felt. “That cannot be true.” He whispered and stepped closer to Starscream, optics wild as he searched the seeker’s. “The technology was built to tell me such a thing. It does can't lie, and it cannot possibly be anything else  _ but  _ a newspark.” Starscream hissed back, instantly folding inward and becoming defensive. Megatron used brute strength to pry his seeker back open, stepping closer once more until they touched chests, where their sparks pulsed for each other.

     “Do not mistake me for anything but shocked, pet,” Megatron said affectionately, his rough hand encompassing the smaller mech’s face and helm to calm him. “I am only thinking. Merely considering what this will now mean. Hook is not capable of assisting us through this. I will recruit Soundwave to think more on this. We are to work together, Starscream.” He said firmly, optics unyielding. Starscream tipped his face up further and stood higher on his pedes, lips slipping across Megatron’s slowly. The kiss caused his spark to flutter and the newspark to spin wildly in joy from being so close to its sire. 

     "Are you accepting this? The thought of us.." He shook his helm as they pulled apart, pacing to the seating portion of Megatron's quarters and falling onto it. "You will become a sire. Responsible for yet another life, and one so impressionable, I -- my question is not if we  _can._ But is it something we are capable of.." He fumbled for a moment, mindset still so naturally scientifically focused and emotionally distant. "Can we _sustain_ it? Is this.. possible?" Megatron crossed the room to sit next to Starscream, where he once again tipped his small, dark face up. "We can and will do as we wish. Our future is ours to decide. Does your future include the child?" Starscream stared as his angular face became determined and optics his harsh. "Our future includes our bitlet.. and perhaps, proper medical care."


	6. Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the war ended, Starscream has only had one checkup by a real medic to assure he was actually carrying. Now, he needs a formal one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! please be advised i will be changing my name on here to modernmint! please add to your comment, if you do comment, that you are aware so i don't lose you as a follower!

     “This ain’t gonna be real comfortable,” Ratchet said with a grunt, eyeing the Decepticons warily and unnecessarily, Optimus was in the room with them, standing behind the privacy curtain Ratchet had drawn. Just outside the door were even more so-called 'reinforcements', although Ratchet himself felt them to be overly excessive. After the treaty signed and the war ended, an awkward test to prove the two Decepticon leaders couldn’t be lying, and Starscream had landed himself a lucky spot in Ratchet’s medical bay, on his back with his thrusters in the air.

     Megatron sat in the provided chair next to the medical berth with a heavy hand on his mate’s shoulder as Ratchet wheeled a cart over. It looked like a telescreen improvised into something else and, given their situation, Starscream would not be surprised if it was. Ratchet bent to pull on a pair of gloves after scooting a second cart closer and adjusting the tray down to his side to where he sat between the seeker’s thighs. “I am not expecting it to be pleasant. Get on with it.” Starscream snapped, wings jerking in irritation against the cold examination berth. Ratchet didn’t comment, only readied his tools and looked up. “You can open.”

     Starscream ignored the way Optimus’ shadow jumped from behind the curtain as he shifted on the berth before opening his panel. With the valve bared to the medic, Ratchet applied lubricant to his fingertips and heated his hands with a quick command, then inserted one finger carefully into the distrusting mech. He felt around with his optics distant and mind focused, then furrowed his face in confusion and brought himself to look at the fidgety seeker. “You have a small port in your valve from a past surgery,” He stated almost as a question, pushing experimentally against the valve walls. Starscream hissed and jerked his thruster as a particularly sensitive node was prodded.

     “Yes, I did. Vorns and _vorns_ ago, I had surgery so I could accommodate a much larger partner.” He hissed out through gritted denta as he attempted to burn a hole through Ratchet’s helm with his optics. “This valve is not my original, boring, constructed one. When I switched frames for the first time, I changed my valve, which was already, ah.. modified. We kept the modification.” Megatron adjusted in his seat next to Starscream before speaking up. “You had your valve modified?” Starscream rolled his optics and stared up at the ceiling. “My valve without the modification couldn’t fit my previous partner no matter what we did. After breaking a caliper, I had them..expanded.” Ratchet hummed, finger swiping to the other wall, where he repeated the motions.

     Ratchet grunted with acknowledgement and slowly removed his finger from Starscream’s valve to insert an uncomfortable, barely warmed tool. Ratchet then flicked on the screen, snapping one glove off to zoom forward. The three, four if Optimus’ shadow was to be counted behind the curtain, sat in an awkward silence as Ratchet inspected deep parts of the seeker’s array using a camera.

* * *

 

     “This is the building frame,” Ratchet pushed his scanner carefully against Starscream’s armor free abdomen, letting it slip against the smooth protoform. The screen now displayed what appeared to be a forming helm. “This here is the helm. It..seems flared,” Ratchet mumbled and leaned forward curiously, looking further into the screen. Megatron sat straighter and moved closer himself until he was almost on top of the berth with Starscream, who was awed into silence. “Flared?” He asked, optics bright with interest. Ratchet nodded and moved the scanner to the building helm. “Yes, flared.” He rose an optic ridge at Megatron and waited for the explanation as the sire to-be sat back again. He seemed almost embarrassed. “That would be me, then. We will have to construct a helmet.” Starscream groaned as he snapped back to the conversation, lip curled slightly.

     “A helmet. Primus, what else, a cannon? How many must I make you in your lifetime?” Starscream snapped and crossed his servos petulantly, though from the way he looked back to the screen with a deep affection, he would not truly mind it. “Those are sensitive, seeker. He will be overwhelmed without it.” Starscream waved a perfectly manicured hand. “Fine, fine. Construct my poor creation a helmet. My concern lies with how that will..exit.” Ratchet snorted and shook his helm, scanning out to view what would become a full frame. “They will tuck inwards to mold into a suitable shape, probably a more round one. For now, his helm construction is only just beginning. This,” He turned the tool back to what seemed to be the edge of a ball and a tail. “Is the brain module, and the long bit here,” He led with his pinky finger to the screen. “Is the cranial stem that will extend into the spinal strut.”

     “It looks fully formed.” Megatron stated, looking to the medic for answers. Ratchet was slightly unnerved with the way the two Decepticons stared at him, both so ready to absorb any knowledge. He cleared his vocalizer. “Well.. yes. It does. The child will be a heavy, sturdy build. He will grow much, and grow tall.” Starscream tore himself away from their bitlet’s growing frame to glare at Megatron, who glared back. “I do not write his coding. I have no control over his growth.” The seeker rolled his optics hard enough to hurt and sat up slightly. "Yes, well, it's  _your_ coding that is blundering through  __ _my_ chamber, and I reserve every right to be angry with you. Now, what else? How does his brain module look?" Starscream asked eagerly, making to snatch for the scanner. Ratchet held out a palm and tsked. "Let  _me_ handle the extremely valuable equipment. Now. Here's the module.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! please be advised i will be changing my name on here to modernmint! please add to your comment, if you do comment, that you are aware so i don't lose you as a follower!


	7. Creation I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children aren't created on their own.

     “You seem worried.” Megatron walked around Starscream, who perched himself on a stool in Megatron's lounge area in his personal quarters. The seeker sure seemed to be here often lately, the warlord found. He brought his servos to the tense and locked cables on his second’s neck to rub them lightly, “What has my pet so strung up?” He purred lowly, hands straying. As always, they ended up on Starscream’s wings; Starscream snorted and pretended he was not basking in the attention. He didn’t bother to lock the screen on his datapad, his leader couldn’t understand Vosian, and the red light painted his dark face beautifully.

    "You --  _ ah.. _ ” He trailed, optics slipping closed as his wings were massaged by very,  _ very  _ familiar and very experience servos. “You just want an excuse to touch my wings or thrusters. You have a seeker kink.” Starscream attempted to sound insulting, but he only sounded perfectly okay with it. To be quite honest, he was more than okay with the fact that his leader went straight for his wings. Megatron could be gentle if he wanted, and when he wanted? He knew how to get Starscream’s fans on through just touching his wings. The feeling was not always sexual, but it usually meant pleasure for Starscream.

     Fragging Megatron was hardly a chore. He was attentive and aspired to pull sounds from the seeker. His servos were rough with scars and overuse through the decades, but felt wonderful across Starscream’s tightly packed sensors in his wings and armor. Senors meant to sense even the smallest, most minute change in pressure, temperature, and speed getting scratched lightly by tiny grooves and cuts on Megatron’s palms had the seeker abandoning his datapad. He shivered in delight and stood, turning to face Megatron. “You are asking for it.”

     Megatron grinned smugly and tilted his seeker’s face up to stroke the edge of Starscream’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Oh? Since when have I ever done that?” He moved them back towards the berth settled against the furthest wall, slowly making his way over there. “You ask for it constantly by fondling my appendages.” The warlord hummed in thought, then peered down at Starscream when the bumped the edge of the berth. “I would be a fool to not ask  _ you  _ to enter my berth. Surely this is not new to a mech such as yourself.” Starscream tilted his helm up to match Megatron’s grin.

* * *

     “Oh, master,” Starscream purred with a claw to Megatron’s chest, skimming it down to his spark chamber. “Flattery will truly get you  _ everywhere _ . Why don’t you show me my way onto the berth?” Megatron shook his helm and lifted Starscream in an easy, effortless motion and brought them both to sit, with Starscream on his lap. He pulled his seeker close enough to palm at his wings and to bite dents into his neck and throat cables. Starscream sighed as he relaxed and melted into Megatron’s lap.

Megatron skimmed a claw across Starscream's chestplate and cockpit, then back to a minute little crack. One that seemed so insignificant, but to Megatron's familiar servo, he knew exactly how to open his second's armor to bare his spark. Starscream opened with little hesitation, optics dim and servos tight against the warlord's armor as it began to shine in the light of Starscream's whirling, eager spark. "Won't you join me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! find me on tumblr at sweetmint-writes. i'll be changing my name here shortly to modernmint! probably in a few days. when i first started writing this, i was very inspired! but i got caught up in work and stuck on a few things i needed to do, and a few days past and.. ah. I was no longer inspired. but i still wanted to post it!


	8. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus witnesses destruction.

     Prodigy was smarter than he might be assumed, able to construct tall towers from blocks without them tipping over. He sat in his sire’s office as he constructed towering blocks that mimicked the picture of Cybertron hanging on the wall. Optimus watched the bitlet curiously from where he sat across from the Decepticon. Prodigy ignored the Prime’s presence, much to Megatron’s pleasure. The bitlet only looked up to make sure his sire saw him building, no longer interested in the painting as he had committed it to memory. Megatron smiled at his son softly, causing Prodigy to make a quiet, gleeful sound as he went back to his blocks.

     “He is already so intelligent.” Optimus rumbled, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence. Megatron looked up from his datapad and grunted, optics glued to his child. He was almost out of blocks. “He prefers to build things. I have a terrible feeling he will take after Starscream.” Optimus chuckled and leaned forward to peer at the sparkling, who, from the back, almost looked like a tiny Megatron. His face, however, told a different story. From the glint in his optics to the way he watched his toys with such a clear focus, was all his carrier.

     “Would that be so horrible?” The Prime teased lightly, laughing softly behind his mask at the look he received. “I do not need  _ more _ issues, Prime. Starscream is more of a handful than Prodigy.” The bitlet once again looked up to his sire, then away again as he toddled to his pedes. The two leaders brought their attention to Prodigy as he peered about his great, towering city he had spent so long on. He then heaved himself forward into the towers, kicking blocks and scattering the once magnificent structures into ruins.

     Optimus watched in a mild, distracted horror as the child backhanded his tallest tower through the middle and sent pieces flying. Megatron only watched affectionately, optics dim. He laughed lightly when he flicked his optics up to see Prime’s bewilderment. “He destroys and rebuilds his towers. They are always better the second time. A true Decepticon. Now, about the rations?” He spoke as Prodigy began again, grabbing scattered blocks and creating a new base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! tomorrow is the name change, you'll find my new name as modernmint!


	9. Sibling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prodigy has a question for his creators.

     “Carrier?” Starscream’s attention was instantly drawn like no other thing Skywarp or Thundercracker had seen; nothing could pull him out of a project like his son could. Prodigy moved over to his carrier’s desk and placed his blunt, smooth servos on his desk, allowing Starscream to heft him onto his lap with some difficulty. The seeker was gentle in the way he handled Prodigy, keeping his claws careful and flat against his back. Prodigy cuddled up closer and peered up to his creator with an honest admiration. “Why don’t I have siblings like you do?"

     Starscream blinked and looked desperately to his trine for an answer. He was not quite sure how to explain to the sparkling exactly  _why_   he himself had 'siblings', and why the child did not. Skywarp cleared his vocalizer and tapped his digits together. Thundercracker stepped forward sheepishly, digits laced together. "Well, uh. You see, Prodigy, your...carrier.." He trailed, then glanced behind himself for help. Skywarp lit up and warped forward, smiling proudly. "Ask your sire!" Starscream's face melted into annoyance, optic ridges drawing together. He shook his helm, then nodded when Prodigy looked to him. "Yes, ask your sire. I am wondering the same thing."

* * *

     “Sire?” Megatron stopped his mildly awkward conversation with Ratchet instantly, ignoring the other mech to focus instead on his son. He scooped Prodigy into his servos and tilted him to face him. Prodigy hooked his digits into his sire’s armor and traced his Decepticon brand with a familiar fascination. “Why don’t I have a sibling?” Megatron sputtered and paused, struck silent. Ratchet, however, snorted before he started howling with laughter; it was too good -- too funny to see such a feared mech, such a powerful mech absolutely lost at the hands of a  _ child _ . He couldn’t help himself. When the Commander looked to Ratchet for help, the medic held his hands up while still laughing. He didn’t bother give any help. 

     “Well,  _ sire? _ Why doesn’t the poor thing got a sibling?”  He added with a chuckle, only to be on the end of one of Megatron's famous glares. His optics glowed with annoyance that bordered on hatred, but softened when Prodigy craned his helm to peer at Megatron. “We...will perhaps see about a sibling. Why don’t we ask Prime if he would be willing to help?” Prodigy lit up and nodded, hooking his servos around his sire’s neck to prepare for the walk. “Perhaps he will sparkling-sit you while your carrier and I  _ talk  _ about a sibling for you."


	10. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is having trouble recharging.

     Starscream hadn’t slept in days and he was feeling the exhaustion weigh heavier than the newspark he carried. He paced back in forth in the seating area in his and Megatron’s quarters, hoping desperately it would wear him out enough to send him into recharge. Skywarp followed his trine leader’s restless form as he trudged from chair to chair, optics drooped and thrusters dragging. “Stars,” He said softly, looking desperately to Thundercracker. 

 Thundercracker cleared his vocalizer and sat straighter. “Star, hey, why don’t you try recharging in the berth again?” He was only met by an irritated, exhausted glare from their leader, so tired that it barely held any heat. “Why don’t I, Thundercracker? Why don’t I just go  _ lie down _ and recharge? Oh, it was so simple all along!” He cried, voice more strained than usual. Skywarp made a soft noise and purred softly, holding his servos out. Starscream didn’t respond. He only continued pacing. “The sparkling is too heavy, I’m not comfortable on my sides, my wings get crushed on my back, and I am physically incapable of sleeping anyway else! What would you have me do, I -"

 Starscream was cut off by Megatron’s entrance into their quarters. Skywarp and Thundercracker both let out a soft vent and shifted toward the edge of the couch attempting to leave. Megatron gladly ordered them out and sat on the couch. He patted his massive thigh at Starscream, “Come here, pet,” He cooed softly, optics dim and appealing. Starscream’s  wild carrier coding sang in joy, soothing the ache he’d been feeling in his processor since he had been away from the other Decepticon. He sat back against Megatron, sliding onto his lap easily. He took Starscream’s weight with little struggle, servos winding around his mate’s middle.

Megatron massaged Starscream’s sore plating and searched out aching spots. “There. Isn’t this better?” He asked softly, allowing Starscream’s helm to come back and rest against his shoulder plating. He already seemed so relaxed. “Perhaps an oil bath?” He asked softly, digits rubbing into tense wiring. “..Starscream?” He asked as his legs began to buzz, fallen asleep. Starscream made a soft noise, and upon opening the bond, a fuzzy feeling came from his end. The seeker had fallen asleep on his lap.


	11. Stalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream has a lot to complain about.

“And you know what else?” Starscream said as he dug his claws into the back of Skywarp’s chair, scaring his trine mate into jolting forward and hugging himself close to the conference table. “I don’t know if I’m sick or not!” He continued, claws pulling stuffing out as he removed them to continue pacing, walking around to the back of Prowl’s chair to hover over him. “Am I purging from a virus or from carrying? Am I dizzy because I didn't refuel enough? Or is it just the sparkling? I don’t  _ know.  _ I don’t know if my processor aches from overexertion or because the sparkling decided the last fueling wasn’t  _ good enough _  so I don’t feel well!” Thundercracker glanced across to Soundwave, who turned his helm aside. He clearly would be of no help.

Starscream had been ranting for what seemed like forever, but, with a quick check to his chrono, was actually around half a cycle. Which, in retrospect, was still long. Among the tired Autobots were Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, and Ratchet. The Decepticons, who were not hearing anything new, were Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker, and Soundwave. Whenever Ratchet began to speak up, Starscream shot him down with a glare. “I purge, and I refuel, and then I purge again. Oh, and my protoform is always aching. My plating is shifting, my body demands service in areas it  _ shouldn’t _ , and I -- “ Optimus cleared his vocalizer and pointedly ignored the way his officers sighed and sagged slightly.

“Starscream,” He began, “I know you are suffering due to your carrying, but I must say,” He was cut off as the seeker rounded to breathe down Prime’s neck, optics burning crimson and casting him in a bloody glow. “You know? Oh, how kind of you, Prime! You must deeply understand the inner workings of my reproduction chamber, of how it burns deeply as my internal organs shift to accommodate another life!” Optimus glanced to Ratchet to the other side of him, who mimicked Soundwave. He was not getting involved. Jazz was the one to speak up, voice smooth and calm.

“Hey, maybe we can work out something for you in our deals? Something to help you relax.” He attempted passively, grin cool and field relaxing. Thundercracker and Skywarp both cringed inwardly as their leader’s wings hiked up and his head cocked. “ _ Relax. _ He told me to  _ relax! _ Perhaps when your bumbling idiot of a mate,” He spat toward Prowl, plowing through his speech, “fills you full of his own idiot coding, you can tell me how to _r_ _ elax! _ I am barely through this carrying cycle and I have already changed so much that I may as well have swapped into a grounder’s frame.” Prime lifted his helm to speak again, meeting optics briefly with Thundercracker. He shook his helm, and Prime dropped whatever he had prepared.

“The moment the bitlet leaves my frame will be the worst pain I will ever endure. I have been tortured, lost battles against those hideous twins,” Ratchet hid a laugh behind his servo, turning it into a cough. “I’ve even fallen from the sky. But this is going to be the worst pain, if those _ancient_ texts are not lying, as those before us are so known to do. So you’ll have to excuse me!” The door wooshed open and finally,  _ finally _ cut Starscream off, optics drawn to Megatron, very late, as Starscream took his own seat beside the Decepticon leader. “I’m afraid I was being kept by an urgent matter. Should we begin?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! im not very active on tumblr but it's sweetmint-writes!


End file.
